1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fluid mixing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spray can mixing apparatus wherein the same utilizes a frictionally engaging wire coil body to secure a spray can therewith for rotation of the spray can in a mixing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional spray cans of various types, during transport and storage, effect a settling of fluid contents therewithin. Mixing of the contents requires extensive shaking and the like of the spray can. To enhance ease of use of such spray cans, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a spray can mixing apparatus easily mounting and securing a spray can therewithin for rotative mixing of a can utilizing a rotary drill member. Examples of prior art mixing apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,262 to Sterrenberg wherein a semi-cylindrical plate mounts a spray can thereon utilizing a drive shaft orthogonally oriented relative to a cylindrical axis defined by the plate to rotate the plate and associated spray can mounted therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,974 to Church sets forth an aerosol can agitator organization utilizing a paddle-like device mounted within the spray can to enhance manual distribution of contents within the can during a shaking procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,280 to Kraft, et al. sets forth a mixing apparatus utilizing a motor driven support mount to secure and oscillate a can member mounted therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,082 to Cline sets forth a shaker apparatus wherein a coil member mounts a chuck portion therewithin at an upper end thereof, wherein the chuck mounts a container to be agitated therewithin by use of a motor member to effectively compress and release the coil in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,537 to Wason sets forth a clamp member mounted to a bottom surface of a sander to secure the container thereon and effect its agitation to enhance mixing of contents within the container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved spray can mixing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.